WAIT! Come back
by More2life
Summary: The kiss he's been waiting for...gone?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hi everyone! This is my first Momo&Izuru. Sorry if it's a little boring. Criticism is very much welcomed and please tell me if you like it! **

He had always wondered what she would feel like in his arms. How she would taste in his mouth. How she would look in his bed. He had always loved her, but he would never tell her. The reason being that he did not want to ruin their friendship. But on some days he got the guts to try to tell her, but 'what if' was always in his mind haunting him.

'What if she doesn't like me back.' 'What if she laughs at me thinking I'm joking.' 'What if she likes some one else.' 'What if it ruins our friendship.' 'What if she never wants to talk to me again.' 'What if she thinks I'm trying to insult her.' 'What if she doesn't believe me.' 'What if...she likes me back.'

It was a normal day for the lonely Lieutenant. Training, lifting weights, eating lunch with his best friend (Hisagi), more training, eating dinner with his best friend (still Hisagi), and going to bed.

He had grown bored of the same routine every day. So today he had decided it was time to visit an old friend and (want to be) lover. Momo, the girl he had loved for some time now.

When he had arrived at her house, he took a deep breath, and knocked softly.

A few minutes later the girl of his dreams had opened the door. They both had just stared at eachother. He had'nt seen this kind of beauty in a while.

He smiled broadly at the look on her face. Her big brown eyes had looked like they were going to fall off her face, cause of how wide they were.

He laughed loudly at the site of it.

"IZURU!"

Then suddenly she jumped on him for a hug, and they both fell back, her on top of him.

With her face in his neck she said "Where have you been!" "Around." He responded, trying to sound cool. "Really, cause I haven't seen you in forever!" She exaggerated. "Momo, we just saw each other last week." Izuru said while beaming. "I know, but that's still to long." She pouted.

He chuckled at the fact that she was obviously longing to see him, as he was her.

When they both suddenly stopped talking, she took her face out of his neck and stared into his deep blue eyes, and started to play with his bang in a flirty way.

He just wanted to grab her hand, and start making out with her. But he didn't. He didn't cause, he didn't want to ruin their friendship. Her friendship meant the world to him.

He was proud and annoyed of his self control.

She had stopped playing with his bang, only to move onto his face. She rubbed her hands all over his baby soft cheeks, up to his feverish forehead, down to his delicate nose, on to his bread lips, and stop?

Izuru's eyebrow's pulled together at her pause. Why'd she stop? He was enjoying the close contact with this beautiful girl.

She didn't get the message, she just kept her finger there.

Then he realized she had started to lick her lips. She took her finger off his lips and put them around his neck, she closed her eyes, and slowly started to move forward.

_Oh nooooo! What do I do! Should I let her? Well I have been in love with her my whole life, well most of it. Life's about taking chances...right? _

He squeezed his eyes shut.

Right before her lips met his, he blurted out accidentally.

"WAIT!"

She quickly pulled back.

"W-what's wrong?" She asked nervously. "I-I-" He started but then got cut off. "Y-you don't want this, I-I mean me." She said sadly. "N-no!" He tried again. "You don't have to explain, I get it." She said.

She got off of him slowly and walked into her house, not yet closing the door.

_STOP HER! Y-YOU HAVE TO STOP HER! Grab her arm or something! Anything just stop her!_

"Goodbye, Izuru." She said sadly.

"B-bye." He said softly.

**Author's note: Do you like it, I just have one question should I make a chapter two? Well if you like it please tell me, but if you don't please still tell me lol. Ideas are very much welcomed, cause I want to write what you want to read. Criticism is welcomed whether it be bad or good. And to all you Izuru&Momo fans tell me if I made you proud lol! R&R ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hi everyone! Thank you all so much for the reviews/ ideas. Shout out to ShadowDemonQueen97, there will be some fluff in this I promise ;) lol. And remember requests, ideas, criticism, likes, dislikes, reviews, and praise are always welcomed! Enjoyyy! **

It was the night after Izuru lost the love of his life. He needed to get some sleep but the memories of the day haunted him. He kept thinking of everything that went wrong, and everything that could've gone right, and the ultimate result would be her in his bed right now. Instead he was pacing the floor thinking of what he did, what he should've done, and what he's going to do next.

_I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I stop her! I mean I could've grabbed her arm or something, and then kiss her! Yes! Why didn't I do that! Oh yeah I know why, cause I'm stupid! Ohhh, now she'll probably never wanna see me again, let alone talk to me. Well I can't give up...I mean I have loved her for most of my life. Maybe I should ask one of my friends for advice. Or should I go with what I feel is right. Maybe I'll ask Renji...HA! What am I saying (thinking). Maybe I should call her. Yeah! I'll call her, that way I can clear things up before I see her. But what if she doesn't pick up... _

After he was done thinking, he quickly dashed over to his cell phone. He dialed her number as fast as he could. He waited...

First ring...

Second ring...

Third ring...

Fourth ring...

Fifth ring...

"Your call has been forwarded to an automated voice message-"

He hung up the phone, and he gazed at his bed with a somber look on his face.

He put his phone down and slowly dragged himself to bed. He tried to get some rest, but he got droned back into his thoughts.

The next morning (6:00am), Izuru had thought that yesterday was just all a bad dream. So he got up, and thought to himself,

_What a weird dream. Man I would die if I made myself miss that opportunity. Oh well at least it was only a dream. Maybe I'll go tell Momo about it, she'll crack up! Yeah I'll go tell her, it gives me an excuse to go over there. _

Then he quickly got dressed, and ran over to Momo's.

When he arrived there he took a deep breath, and then knocked softly.

After some time she finally opened the door.

It was a sight like no other (to Izuru), his little Momo with her brown hair in a messy bun, her big brown eyes filled with sleep in them. She was also wearing a robe with bunnys on it, which matched her bunny slippers.

Her sleepy eyes shot wide open when she had realized who was standing in front of.

Izuru looked at her confused.

"I-I-Izuru!" She managed. "Momo." Izuru responded.

Momo kept looking around like there was someone else there.

"W-what are you doing here?" She said nervously. "I, uh, just thought I'd stop by. Why? Am I not allowed to see you?" He said sounding offended. "N-no! Y-you can see me when ever you want, really." She said. "Good. Can I come in?" He asked happily. "O-of course." She said quickly.

_If he thinks I'm just going to let last night go, he's got another thing coming! B-but, I kinda just wanna forget about it. I-I mean it doesn't matter, as long as he still wants to be my friend. But...I've always wanted to be more. Huh! I actually admitted it! Oh no! _

When they sat down on her couch, there was a kind of awkward silence between them.

_Momo's got a nice house. I wonder what her room looks like, better yet I wonder what her bed looks like. I'll probably never know, oh well. I can only imagine. _

"So..." Momo started. "So..." Izuru repeated. "Do you remember what happened yesterday?" She asked. "Ummm, no. Why?" Izuru asked with suspicion. "Oh, n-no reason, no reason." She responded.

She looked at the floor, then at him.

"Izuru."

"Yes."

"C-can I ask you s-something..."

"Sure, anything."

She looked back at the floor, and took a deep breath.

_DO YOU LOVE ME, CAUSE I'M MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU! _

"What am I to you?"

_Your my everything! _

"What do you mean?"

"Like, am I just a friend or...something more..."

_Please say something more! _

"I-I, uhhhh..."

"I-it's okay, you don't have to answer i-if you don't want to."

_Please answer! _

"N-no, I'll answer. D-do you want me to say the truth, or lie?"

"Lie."

"Your only a friend to me."

"What?"

"Your only a friend to me."

"S-so that means...wait, say the truth."

_Oh no! How do I say it! _

"I-I...your the most beautiful girl...I've ever seen..."

She gasped.

They both were blushing like crazy, and niether of them could look at eachother.

"M-Momo."

"Yeah?"

"Do you feel the same way?"

_HUH! Oh no, moment of truth! What do I say! _

"Y-yes...I do."

Then after she said that, silence filled the room. Izuru thought to himself,

_Only one thing to do now. _

He slowly got up. Momo's head quickly snapped up.

_What's he doing? _

He slowly walked towards her.

Her breaths were getting heavier as he walked closer, and closer. When he got in front of her, he put his hands on her waist.

This made Momo's eyes shoot wide open, and she stopped breathing.

Izuru removed one hand off her waist, so it could caress her feverish face.

"Do you want this too?" He whispered. "Y-yes." She whispered back.

He smirked, and then leaned in for the kiss.

_Oh no! What do I do! I-I love him right, so then kissing him shouldn't be a problem. But what if one thing leads to another, and then...NO! I wont let that happen. We'll just kiss that's all. _

She slowly closed her eye's, before his lips made contact with her's.

Then they slowy, and softly were kissing.

Until they started making out, then it got rough.

Izuru was on top of little Momo just kissing her all over.

She was loving every time his lips made contact with her skin.

It was all dream like to Momo, til Izuru wanted to take it to the next level.

He started to pull down the top of her robe, and thats when she got nervous.

_Oh my gosh! What do I do, do I tell him to stop? S-should I tell him to stop? _

She opened her mouth but no words came out, so he just kept going.

By this time her top part of her robe had came off, exposing her.

She breathed heavily, and pleaded with her eyes, cause her words just didn't want to come out.

Just what she had suspected to happen, happened. Izuru had gotten her virginity, and her purity was gone.

The next morning, Momo found herself lieing naked in her bed next to Izuru. Her heart stopped.

"That was real!" She said out loud.

**Author's note: Sorry it took forever to post my stupid computer didn't wanna save it. Anyways critisize, say your likes, dislikes, review, prasie, and remember ideas/ requests are always wanted. And if you want a chapter 3 please tell me and I'll write one, if you don't tell me or don't. I hope you liked it :D!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Sanks (thanks) to all of you who take the time to read my story. It makes me feel loved :,) lol jk! Haha well I don't exactly have this whole story planned out in my head, so I'm writing as I go along. But usually when I do that it doesn't come out to great lol, but this one is an exception XD! Well I'm not sure how to end this, or if I'm going to end this, this chapter or not. But we'll see what I come up with. I hope you like chapter 3! **

"Huh?" Izuru quickly woke up, because of Momo's loud yelling.

She quickly put her hand over her mouth.

"W-what's going on, Momo?" He asked in a sleepy tone.

"N-nothing! Go back to sleep." She said nervously.

Izuru Kira, had know her better than anyone else. Even herself sometimes. So she was praying to God, that he wouldn't see through her lie, and if he did, he wouldn't be suspicious.

He looked at her skeptically.

"Okay.." He said suspiciously.

"Hehe." She fake laughed.

_Oh no! What do I do! I gotta get outta here! But how? I got it, I'll just sneak out when he's asleep! _

When Momo was sure that Izuru had fallen asleep, she slowly got up out of the bed, and headed for the door. She tiptoed over there, and when she got to the door, she slowly put her hand around the knob and started to turn the door knob.

It made a loud screeching noise, and she quickly turned around to see if it had woken Izuru.

Sure enough, it did.

"Momo? Is that you? What are you doing up again?" He asked.

She looked around the room for an answer.

"I- uh, ummm was just, going to get...breakfast." She said.

She hated herself for what she said next.

"Wanna come?" She asked without thinking.

She mentally kicked herself.

"Sure!" He said excitedly.

She slapped her forehead out of frustration. He didn't seem to notice, so he quickly got up and got dressed.

When he was done getting dressed, he walked over to Momo and smiled.

She smiled a cheesy, fake smile back.

Then they left for Rukangi, to get some breakfast.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

When they got to the little restaurant, the waiter gave them the menu's, and left them to look at it.

Izuru sighed.

Momo, on the other hand, was looking around at everything but him.

"Momo." He said.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Is something wrong? Something bothering you?" He asked silently, almost in a whisper voice.

_Yes! You! How could you molest me, then ask me if somethings bothering me! _

"Nope, nothin." She said trying to make herself sound convincing (which she isn't).

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." She said annoyed.

"Okay..." He said not believing her for a second.

The waiter came back, and took their orders. Then there was an awkward silence, and alot of tension, between them.

"Momo."

"Yeah?"

"Please look at me..."

She slowly put her eyes on him (his shirt that is).

"Look, I know what I did to you was...not..." He started, but she cut him off.

"Right! Gentlemen like! Respectful! Nice!" She blew up.

"Well your right! You should be ashamed of yourself!" She shouted.

"I-I" He tried.

"No! Izuru it was wrong, and there's no explanation to it! Just don't come to my house, call me, or ever look for me ever again! Cause I don't want to ever see you!" She spat out.

With those hurtful words, and anger, she left him sitting alone in the resturant.

He sat there, with his mouth hanging low.

He couldn't think, he couldn't speak, he could only hurt deep inside...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

That same night, Izuru just kept replaying what she had said to him.

It hit home.

His heart was hurting worse than ever before, he thought he had no chance of getting her back.

In his mind he thought,

_I can't believe it...she's really gone. I never had a real chance of getting her. Then when I do, I blow it. If only I could turn back time, and do it all over again. I would get it right, and she would be mine. But no...my luck just doesn't let me have a second chance. I need a miracle... _

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

In Momo's house, she too couldn't stop thinking about the outcome of the day.

_Oh, poor Izuru. Why'd I have to be so harsh. I mean, he meant well, but I blew it. He's gone...he'll never want me back. I mean we admitted we loved each other, so he had a right! Right? Well I still love him. I- _

She paused, cause of a sharp pain in her abdomen.

She felt like throwing up, and eating an entire buffet at the same time (gross!).

She was scared, and confused. She didn't know what was happening to her.

Suddenly she became light headed, and almost fainted.

She quickly looked around for her phone, in her dark room.

No use.

She slowly fainted.

Her last thought was,

_What's happening to me! _

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**Author's note: Well this isn't the last chapter lol. I you know what's going to happen...DON'T SAY IT! Cause other people who might not know, and the surprise will be ruined. But you can make guesses! I hopes you all like it so far, I just wanted to add a little twist...hell who am I kidding a BIG twist. Sooo remember I'm just writing as I go along, and ideas/requests are welcomed! Reviews are very much needed, and wanted :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hellosss! Thank you guys for the support! I hope this chapter is good. Also the big 'secreate' is revealed. I wonder what's going to happen! Oh well, just read and find out :) Here goes chapter 4! **

Izuru had woken up, groggy and depressed. He was still not over what had happened the previous night.

He couldn't stop thinking about it.

He didn't want to get up, he didn't want to see the sunlight, cause the sun should have been put out when he had got his heart broken. It should be raining, and thundering as loud as it could.

But it wasn't.

The sun was out, the birds were singing, and there wasn't a cloud in sight.

He hated it.

He figured he could just call in sick today.

But then they would ask him what was wrong. What would he say?

Would he say he had mono, or a fever.

No, he wasn't sick from mono or a fever. He was sick from love.

Love sick.

He slowly picked up his phone, and called in sick.

He certainly sounded sick.

When he hung up the phone he looked at his screen saver.

"Momo..." He sighed.

He looked down, closed his phone, and tried to get some rest.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

She slowly opened her eyes.

_Where am I? What happened? Why am I on the floor? _

All these questions were answered with that sharp pain in her stomach again.

_Oh no not again! I have to go to the fourth, quick! _

With that last thought still in her mind, she quickly got up and headed for the fourth squad.

**XxXxXxXxXx **

It was late in the afternoon, and Izuru decided it was time to get out of bed.

He slowly got up, and stretched.

He was a little hungry, so he decided to go get something to eat in Rukangi.

**XxXxXxXxXx **

"I'M WHAT!" Momo shouted.

"Shhh." Capitain Unohana complained.

Momo hyperventilated trying to come down.

"It's okay Momo, it's okay. Now you just need to tell me if you've had any sexual activity lately, and with who." She said calmly.

_S-should I tell her the truth? I-I don't know what to say! T-this can't be happening to me, t-this shouldn't be happening to me! Why me! _

"Momo?" She asked softly.

"Huh? Oh, um n-no. I-I don't know how this is happening. I have never had sexual activity." She lied.

"Are you sure, Momo? Cause you can't be having a baby, and not have a man involved. Were you drunk, perhaps?" She asked.

"N-...maybe." She lied again.

"Okay Momo. Now please try to remember who the man is, it would help. But if you really can't I'll take some tests and find out for you." She said slowly.

"Okay." Momo said while looking down at her feet.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

When Izuru was done eating, he decided to go for a walk.

He walked around the Soul Society, spreading his aura of depression where ever it would go.

He couldn't help it.

_If only I could get a second chance. Maybe then I wouldn't screw it up. What am I saying, I'd probably still screw it up with my luck. Oh well, no use in visiting Momo to make things right. She'll never talk to me again. _

**XxXxXxXxXxXx **

_Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm...pregnant. I-I'm so scared. I have to raise a baby all by my self. Unless I tell Izuru, but that's out of the question. He wouldn't help me he'd probably run off, and never wanna see me again. All guys do that. Izuru is no exception. But I still think I should tell him. Well what if it isn't his baby, I mean what if I have miscarriage. I-I'll wait for the tests to come out before I tell the universe about it. _

With that being her last thought, she looked down at her stomach, and sighed.

**XxXxXxXx **

**A few days later: **

Izuru had been thinking about the perfect thing to say to Momo. Then he had finally came up with it. He didn't want to forget it, so he needed to see Momo immediately.

Then he quickly left for her house.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx **

Today was the day Momo was going to get tested. She was so scared, and nervous. She knew all the facts, but she just didn't want to believe them. That being the reason she was getting tested.

When she got to the hospital, she smiled at Unohana, and Unohana smiled back.

"Are you ready Momo?" She asked.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

When Izuru had arrived at Momo's house, he realized that something was not right.

Her curtains were closed.

_Weird her curtains are never closed, unless she goes out somewhere. I wonder where she went. I know! I'll ask some one from her squad, they probably know. _

When he had gotten to the fifth squad building, it didn't seem to busy, so he just walked right in.

He headed for the third seat's office.

When he had gotten there, he saw the third seat texting, while laughing obnoxiously, while eating chocolate.

Izuru's eyebrow's pulled together.

_What a dork. _

He walked in and cleared his throat loudly.

The third seat looked up carelessly.

"Huh? L-lutientaint! W-what are you doing here?" He asked mouth full of chocolate.

"Where's Momo?" Izuru asked, ignoring his question.

"What? Oh, ummmm, Momo. She's at the hospital." He said.

Izuru could feel his heart come up to his throat. Oh no, his Momo! She could be hurt. But what if this stupid third seat is lieing, or just saying anything to make him leave. He wasn't fooling around, and he was going to show that kid he wasn't.

Izuru aggressively pinned the kid to the wall, and they were face to face.

He was trembling in fear.

"Tell me where she is!" He yelled in the kid's face.

"I-I already told you." The kid said all nerves.

"I'm not messing around kid!" He shouted.

"S-she's in the hospital!" He he said his voice shaking.

"You see this." He lifted up his sword in front of the kids face. "If your lieing, you'll die. Now say the truth before I kill you."

This was very unlike Izuru, but it was for his love, and for her he'd do anything.

"I-I swear man! She told me she was going to the hospital today." He yelped.

Izuru gave in and believed him, but e wasn't finished just yet.

"Why is she in the hospital?" He asked anger completely took his voice over.

"I-I-I don't know!" The kid said desperately.

"Pathetic." Izuru said, then threw the kid on the floor angrily.

He walked out, and headed for the hospital.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

All was going well in the hospital, Momo was done with her tests, and they had just gotten the results.

"Okay Momo. Are you ready to hear the results?" Unohana asked sweetly.

"Mmhm." Momo answered nervously.

"Okay now. You are 100% pregnant." She said.

_Oh no! What a nightmare! Well I wonder who the father is? _

"And the father is-"

Suddenly Izuru came bursting in the door.

"Momo!"

"Izuru?"

"Momo! Are you hurt?" He asked concerned.

"Oh and here the father is now." Unohana said.

"WHAT!" Momo yelled.

"What?" Izuru asked.

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**Author's note: Haha I love how I made Unohana ruin everything! I find that hilarious! Well I added a little fighting scene, sorta lol well Izuru beating up so kid lol. Well the reason I added that was to show how awesome Izuru is lol! I hope you liked chapter 4 and if you would like another chapter I would like at least one review. A review for a chapter lol. Till next chapter ;)!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Sooo this chapter is supposed to be a good one! I just hope you think it is lol. Thanks for your reviews, and encouraging words lol. Here we go chapter 5! **

"H-he's the father?" She asked surprised.

"Sure is." Unohana said happily, unsure of the drama ahead.

Momo had known that Izuru was the father all along, she just prayed it wasn't true. But sure enough, he was the father of her unborn baby.

"I'm the father? Of what? O-or who?" He asked.

Momo looked at him with scared brown eyes. He looked back at her confused. Then she looked down at her stomach. His eyes followed, then a sign of realization came to his face. He now understood.

"I-I-I'm the f-father, o-of her, I-I mean our c-child?" He said nervously.

"Yes!" Unohana said excitedly.

"O-oh..." He said while scratching his head.

"Isn't it wonderful!" She said beaming at Izuru.

Isane looked at Unohana, and signaled for her to let them be alone for a little bit. She got the message, and said,

"I'll leave you two alone for a little while. I'll be back Momo." She reassured her.

"Thanks." Momo said glumly.

When Unohana left, Momo looked up at Izuru with sad eyes.

Izuru looked puzzled.

"M-...Momo." He said.

"Yes?" She asked bracing herself for what he has to say.

"H-how long have you known?" He asked.

"Five days."

"Were you planning on telling me?"

"No..."

"Why not?"

"C-cause..." Her voice suddenly got filled with anger and her eyes tears. "Because, you would have reacted like any other guy, who got a girl pregnant!" She shouted.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You would've said 'It's growing inside of you, that's not my baby'!" She said while in tears.

"M-Momo-" She cut him off.

"No! I don't wanna hear it! Just run off, and leave me with the responsibility!" She yelled.

"Momo-"

"Stop it Izuru, your only going to make things worse, like you always do." She said while wiping the tears from her face.

"Momo," He said in a sterner tone.

"No! Izuru what part of-" He cut her off.

"MOMO LISTEN TO ME DAMN IT!" He yelled.

She stopped.

"I'm sorry, but your making me seem like this horrible guy. Momo I lo-, I'm your best friend. I would never leave you alone with that big of a responsibility." He said sincer.

"What?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm going to help you raise him, I-I mean her, it?" He said confused.

She laughed, and then looked at Izuru lovingly.

"Wow, I really misjudged you. So your really going to help me?" She asked innocintly.

"Yes." He answered.

"Thanks..." She said while staring into his deep blue eyes.

She touched his soft face, closed her eyes, and went in for the kiss. This time there was no hessitation on Izuru's part. He knew that this was the miricale he needed. So he closed his eyes, and leaned in to. Right when their lips met, Unohana barged in, and said,

"Okay, how are we do-. Oh am I disturbing something?" She asked.

They both broke apart quickly.

"N-no, nothing at all." Momo said quickly.

"Okay then." She said while walking in further. "Well, sense we have the father and mother together-"

Momo cut her off.

"Oh no, we're not together."

"Oh, well do you two live together?" She asked.

"No." They both said simultaneously.

"Well, she needs someone to look after her. I suggest, that you two move in together, and with that you can further your relationships. And by the time the baby's borned, you two could either be married, or boyfriend and girlfriend." Unohana said.

"We'll see about that." Momo said.

"Okay, but you have to move in with him, or him with you." She said seriously.

Momo looked at Izuru.

"I'll move in with her." He said boldly.

Momo smiled, and pecked his lips softly.

Unohana thought to herself,

_These to will be boyfriend and girlfriend in no time. You could practicly feel the love these two have for each other. _

**XxXxXxXxXxXx **

Unohana was right. Two weeks had passed, and Izuru had asked her to be his girlfriend.

She said yes.

As the weeks went on these two had been falling more, and more in love with each other by the day.

You would think that people (and, or souls) couldn't be that in love. But they were.

**XxXxXxXxXx **

A few months had passed. Momo was now two months pregnant, and Izuru was in love with her more than he could ever be.

One night when Momo was asleep, Izuru sneaked out of bed and went to go see Hisagi.

He knocked on his door.

A few moments later a tired Hisagi opened the door.

"Izuru." He said sleepily. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I-I just wanted to tell you, that I want to propose to Momo." Izuru said bracing himself for Hisagi's outburst.

"WHAT!" He shouted, instantly awake.

"Shhhh." Izuru said (or did idk). "You have to be quiet." Izuru whispered.

"W-why are you going to propose?" He whispered back.

Izuru's eyebrows pulled together.

"Um, cause I love her..." Izuru said sarcastically.

"But do you have a ring?" He asked.

"Yup! Look!" He said eager to show his friend.

He showed him. It was outlined with blue crystals, and the inside was pure white diamond, and the ring was a very shiny gold.

"Wow man! Where'd you get the money to buy that?" Hisagi asked impressed.

"Oh I have friends in high places." Izuru said in all his glory.

"Rukia." Hisagi said knowingly.

"Shut up." Izuru complained.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx **

The next morning, Izuru shot up out of bed.

He looked at his sleeping girlfriend, and smiled.

"So beautiful." He thought out loud. "Today you'll be mine."

He said while looking at the ring. He closed the box slowly, took a deep breath, and got up to get dressed.

**XxXxXxXxXx **

It was around eightish when Izuru got home, and when he did, Momo practically jumped on him.

"Wow Momo, be careful." He said.

"I'm sorry, I just miss you." She said lovingly.

"I miss you too." He said happily, then he kissed her softly.

Then Momo happily joined him. He was sad to but he had to break the kiss, in order to ask her what he needed to ask her.

"Momo."

"Yes?"

"Can you come outside with me, on the boulcany." He asked.

"Of course." She replied.

When they were both outside, they sat down next to each other.

He rubbed her belly softly. Looked into her big brown eyes, and thought to himself,

_This feels so right. This is exactly what I've always wanted. I have to do this, no backing down. _

"Momo."

"Hm?"

"You know I love you, I've always loved you, and I always will love you."

"Of course Izuru, and I love you too."

He smiled, and she did too.

He whispered to himself "Here goes."

With that sentence still in the air, he went down on one knee, and said,

"Momo Hinamori, will you marry me?"

She almost fainted. She didn't know what to feel, much less how to feel. Her emotions ran wild, and she felt like she couldn't breath.

"Momo?" Izuru asked.

"Y-YES!" She yelled. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

Izuru was overjoyed at her answer.

"YES! She said yes! Woooohoooo!" Izuru cheered.

When he was done cheering he put the ring on her finger, and started kissing her roughly.

**XxXxXxXxXx **

Momo is now eight months pregnant. They decided to have the wedding after the baby was borned.

It's a boy.

Izuru was overjoyed at the fact of having a son, but he was also kind of nervous.

One night Izuru went out to have a drink or two, with his boys (Hisagi, Renji, Chad, and Ichigo).

"So Momo said it was okay for you to come to the bar?" Chad asked.

"Well not exactly. No. But she'll never find out, even if she does she'll get over it. I mean it's not like I'm cheating on her." Izuru said.

"True." Renji said.

"Let's make a toast." Renji said. "To Izuru's only night of freedom!" Renji teased.

"Hey!" Izuru protested. "I can have freedom!"

"Riiiiight." All the guys said at once.

"I can!" Izuru said.

"That's why you can never come out with us to the club." Ichigo said. "I mean even Orihime comes with us, or lets me just go with my boys (Ichigo and Orihime are dating). But Momo just hides you away from the world. You need to get out more often man."

"Yeah!" All the guys agreed.

"No she doesn't! I'm just a good fiance. Besides she's pregnant, she needs me." He said.

"Boohoo." Renji said. "At night, she's asleep. She doesn't need you then, and that can be your free time."

"You've got a point." Izuru said.

Renji smiled.

"So from now on man, you can party with us all night! Cause when she has that baby, you wont be able to." Chad said.

"Yeah!" Izuru agreed, then took his shot, and ordered five more.

Hisagi just shook his head ashamed.

The rest of the night was filled with alcohol, and women.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

That same night Momo was sleeping soundly, til she felt sick.

"Izuru..."

No answer.

"Izuru?" She asked panicking.

She quickly turned on her light, and saw that he was gone.

She figured, maybe he was in the bathroom or something.

He wasn't.

She checked the kitchen.

He wasn't there either.

She became afraid, and confused. She needed to find her fiance.

She tried calling him numerous times.

No answer.

**XxXxXxXx **

Around sixish that morning, Izuru returned home.

Momo had been up that whole time.

When she saw him walk through the door, she was relieved, and she jumped on him, and kissed him.

Izuru didn't kiss back, for the fear of her smelling his alcohol breath.

"Why aren't you kissing me back?" She asked sadly.

He pushed her away a little before he answered.

"I'm really tired." He answered, then headed for the bed.

"Where were you last night?" She asked worried.

"I, had an...important mission that needed to be taken care of." He lied.

"Oh, baby you work to much." She looked down at her stomach and said "Luke doesn't daddy work to much?"

Izuru smiled guiltily. Then he sighed, and tried to get some rest, but couldn't the guilt was to much for him.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx **

That night around twelveish, Izuru got up quickly and quietly out of bed.

He put his hand on the knob slowly, and turned it slowly.

It woke her up.

_Damn it! _

"Izuru? Where are you going?" She asked.

He had to come up with something quick!

"Hollows, big ones in the real world. I need to kill them." He lied.

"Okay baby, hurry back." She said sleepily.

He hated lieing to her, but he couldn't help it he loved the night life.

**XxXxXxXxXx **

A few days later, a few lies later, a few drinks later, a few girls later, Momo started to get suspicious.

Why was Izuru always home at six am? Why did they call him specifically for the missions? Why didn't he talk to her like he used to? Why did he always have work at twelve am?

She needed answers.

So she decided to go ask his best friend, Hisagi.

She saw Hisagi walking down the street, so she decided that was the perfect time to ask him.

"Hi Hisagi." She said.

"Oh, hi Momo and Luke." He smiled.

She smiled back.

"So what's up?" Hisagi asked.

"I don't know you tell me." Momo responded.

Hisagi looked puzzled.

"Izuru's been coming home late every day, and leaving home at twelve am. Hisagi, that's not like him!" She complained.

"Listen Momo, what has he been telling you he's doing?" He asked.

"Well he says that he works." Momo said.

"Momo, put it together. Leaves at twelve comes home at six." He explained.

She looked at him with worried eyes.

"I-is he cheating on me?" She asked.

"I don't know. But what I would do is when he comes home confront him, don't be scared." Hisagi said.

"Thanks Hisagi!" She hugged him softly.

Then she started to walk away.

"Oh, and uh Momo."

"Yeah?"

"You never saw me."

"Got it!" She said.

**XxXxXxXxXx **

When Izuru came back at six, he was surprised to see Momo there waiting for him.

"Hello, Izuru." She said angry.

"Hi." He said.

He started to head for the bed, but Momo wouldn't get out of the way.

"Very funny Momo, now move." He said rudely.

"Where have you been?" She asked, with her teeth clenched.

"Working, you know the drill." He said annoyed.

"Is that why your breath smells like alcohol?" She said smartly.

"So I had one drink, big deal." He said.

"It is a big deal. Because instead of taking care of me and Luke, you go out partying every night!" She shouted, with tears forming at the brim of her eyes.

"Really Momo, your going to cry like a baby." Izuru said.

"Yes!" She shouted at him.

"Your so annoying." He said annoyed. "I should have stayed with that striper all day."

This made Momo furious. Her face got hot red with anger.

"You know what Izuru! You should have, cause maybe she'd be a better wife then me!" She said.

After she had spoken those words, she threw the ring at his face, and a waterfall of tears came down her face.

Izuru had realized, he did it this time.

He went ballistic.

"NO!" He shouted, and knocked down a table.

"YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" He shouted, and took out his sword.

Momo's eyes grew wide in fear.

He teared down the place. He broke tables, lamps, he destroyed the house.

In all his rage Momo managed to escape.

_Her last thought was, _

_I have to get Luke and I out of here!_

**XxXxXxXx **

The doorbell rang to the Kuchki residence.

Rukia answered the door to see a frightened Momo.

"What happened?" Rukia asked concerned.

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**Author's Note: Phew! That was the longest chapter so far. Well Izuru's gone mad, Momo's about to have her baby, and he ruined their house. I wonder what happens next... Lol so review on this super long chapter and I will wright more :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Hola! That's spanish for hello lol. So last chapter Izuru went crazy, and some may not know why. Well I will tell you the reason(s). First of all he had just came back from the club, and where there's a club there's a bar, and where there's a bar there's drinking, and he was drunk. The second reason was because, he had lost his lover, and screwed up his life, when she threw the ring at him. So those are the reasons he went crazy. And if your wondering why Momo went to Rukia's is because, first off Rukia lives in a mansion (Kuchki's are rich), and second she's one of her best friends (besides Rangiku). Just needed to clear some thing up :). Well I don't think this chapter will be long at all, but that's okayy lol. Sooo I hope you enjoy chapter six! **

"C-can I come in?" A frightened Momo asked.

"Of course." Rukia said quickly.

After she had said that, Momo had bolted in her house (mansion).

"Oh thank you!" Momo said still a little shaken.

"No problem. What happened, why do you look so scared?" She asked concerned.

"Izuru..." She trailed off while looking at the floor.

Rukia's eyes widened. She knew Izuru was a gentle spirit, would not draw his sword unless necessary. He was a very nice guy, from what she knew.

"What happened? What'd he do? Is Luke okay?" She asked.

"Yeah Luke's fine. He...he went crazy, I think. He ruined our house." She said ashamed.

"Well if he's crazy, why is he still lose!" Rukia said scared.

"Oh no!" Momo cried. "Your right! We have to call someone who can help us calm him down."

Rukia shook her head.

"I don't think he will calm down. We need to lock him away for a few days, so he could get his head straight." Rukia suggested.

Momo gasped in horror.

"No! H-he's fine, he just needs to calm down." Momo argued.

Rukia looked at Momo helplessly.

"Momo, we'll see when we get there." Rukia said, as she got out her phone.

"Who are you calling?" Momo asked.

"Renji." She answered.

"W-why?" She asked nervously.

"So he can help take care of the situation." She responded.

Momo looked down, and shed a silent tear. Her fiance, her baby's father, was a mad man now. She couldn't stand the thought of that.

When Renji arrived, he brought along with him Ichigo, Chad, and Hisagi.

"Are you guys ready to face him?" Rukia asked in a serious tone.

"Yeah." All the guys except Hisagi said.

"Wait I have a question." Renji started.

Rukia looked at him.

"Yes?" She asked.

"What do we do with him, once we catch him?" He asked.

"That's a good question." Rukia said. "We'll take him to Unohana. Maybe she can help him."

Momo looked down in sorrow.

_I can't believe their going to hurt him. I still love even if he's a mad man, or not. I'll always love him. He will always be the father of my child, and Luke will always be our child. I can't let them do this to him. I-I wont let them do this to him! _

But she was to late, by the time she had her mind made up and out of her thoughts, they were gone.

_No! Izuru! I'm coming baby, don't worry! _

**XxXxXxXxXxXx **

"There he is." Chad said.

"Let's go." Ichigo said.

With that said, they all sprang in to action.

**XxXxXxXx **

When Momo got there, she saw that Renji had been fighting Izuru.

She looked around Izuru, and saw that Chad, and Ichigo were going to ambush him.

She gasped, and shouted,

"IZURU, LOOK BEHIND YOU!"

Once Izuru took notice of her, he went straight for her.

She realized that what she did was a mistake.

"**GETSUGA TENSHO!**" Ichigo screamed.

...perfect hit...

Before Izuru could get his hands on Momo, he was hit (hard).

His body and hers were literally, and inch away.

She saw his eyes go from full of life, to lifeless, in a split second.

She held her breath, as he fell to the floor with a thud.

All the guys came over, and looked at the lifeless Izuru.

**XxXxXxXxXx **

At the hospital, Momo waited with Rukia for Unohana to come out and say he was aloud to have visitors.

One hour passed...

Two hours...

Three...

Four...

Momo had fallen asleep, but not Rukia.

She just kept thinking.

_What an idiots those boys are. Izuru was perfectly fine, until their pier pressure. I just wonder what possesed him to do all this! Poor Momo, her fiance is a jerk, and now she'll probably have to raise Luke alone. _

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by Unohana saying,

"H-he's half awake. He's pretty calm. But you both should wait to talk to him tomarrow, when he'll be more awake." She explained.

Rukia stood up.

"No thanks, we'll talk to him now." She said.

Then she looked over at Momo, and shook her softly.

"Momo wake up." She whispered.

"Huh?" She woke up slowly.

"We can see Izuru now." She said softly.

She yawned.

"Oh! That's wonderful. Let's go!" She said happily.

When they got to Izuru's room, they saw him lying in bed, with his eyes closed.

Momo looked at Rukia.

"Is he asleep?" She asked her.

"Only one way to find out." Rukia said with an evil smile.

She walked over to the bed he was lying on, and shook him harshly while screaming,

"IZURU, WAKE U-UPPP!" She screamed in a sing song tone.

Izuru woke up in shock.

"Ahhhh!" He yelled.

Rukia fake smiled at him.

Izuru put his hand on his stomach, and grimaced.

Momo removed the blanket from on him.

She looked at his huge scar with sad eyes, then she looked at his face.

Their eyes met.

"Izuru..."

She put her hands on his face, then when down to his chest (where the scar begins) and started tracing it with her finger.

He grimaced in pain.

Rukia glared at Izuru.

Momo stopped tracing when it reached down to his 'area' (yes the scar is that big, what can you say Ichigo's a powerful kid lol).

He looked back at her , she looked back at him.

"You know your in here because of _your_ actions, and decisions." She said sternly.

"I know." He said, while looking down ashamed.

"My only question is why! Why'd you do it!" She asked.

"I-I...I...it was pier pressure, the guys made me do it." He said.

"No Izuru, the guys didn't make you do anything. You always have a choice, and you made the wrong one." She said.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Apology accepted. But your not forgiven."

"What?"

"Izuru..." She paused, and there was a lump in her throat. "I-I...I can't...be with you anymore."

"WHAT!"

"I'm sorry, I'm doing what's best for Luke and I." She explained.

"By shutting me out! No! I'm the father, you can't do this! Momo, what ever happened to the love you had for me." He shouted.

"Izuru I'm so very much in love with you. But I can't have you going crazy when Luke's borned." She answered

"You can't take my son away from me that easliy." He yelled.

"Believe me it's not easy. I-I just..."

Izuru stood there fuming in his bed, waiting for her to finish.

Rukia looked at Momo, wondering if she was going to finish.

"Momo?" Izuru asked.

She was crying.

Izuru began to see his faults in everything. He was hurting Momo, and himself, and he needed to fix it.

He got up from the bed, trying to hid the pain from his face.

He hugged Momo.

Rukia had her hand on her sword the whole time they were hugging.

He grabed her face, looked into her eyes, and kissed her.

Rukia was disgusted. Not disgusted of them kissing, she was fine with that. She was disgusted that after all he did, she still forgave him. It made her furious.

Rukia went on her tiptoes, grabbed his hair, and threw him back on his bed.

"Why the hell did you kiss her? You think it's going to change her mind! Well your damn wrong!" Rukia shouted.

"Rukia!" Momo said.

Izuru had just lyed on the floor in pain.

The blood started to spill out from his wound again, and he couldn't breath.

He was dieing...

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**Author's note: Now if you don't get anything that happened, then ask in your review, or send me a private message. For those of you who did get it, I hope you liked it ^^! I just wanted keep going with the drama. And in this chapter Unohana isn't as clueless lol XD! Can you believe Ichigo almost killed Izuru! Well encase you haven't noticed, Izuru's sober in the last part of the chapter. I hope you'll review :) give the and the bad please! And if you have any ideas and or tips I'd love to hear them :D! Well I'll see you next chapter ;P **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Heyyy! I'm sad to say our journey is almost over :,( Oh well maybe there be a sequel. Who knows but this chapter, or the next will be the end. Well you have asked if I was going to kill Izuru, ShadowDemonQueen97, well here's your answer! ChApTeR sEvEn! **

"RUKIA!" Momo yelped.

"What?" She asked nonchalant.

"H-h-h-h-he's...HE'S DIEING!" She shouted.

Rukia randomly took an apple out of her pocket, and took a bite out of it.

"So." She said her mouth full of apple.

"WHAT DO WE DO!" She asked alarmed.

"Go get Unohana." She said while swallowing.

"You get her, I'll try to help Izuru." She said while running over to Izuru.

"Okay." She said, and started walking slowly out of the room.

"Hurry!" She said panicked.

After she said that, Rukia barely quickened her pace.

"Oh Izuru. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for you to get hurt again." She said tears coming down her face.

Izuru faintly smiled, and said,

"It's okay Momo. I guess I kind of deserve it, sense the way I've been acting."

She shook her head.

"No! Izuru, no one deserves to die because of that." She said.

Izuru just smiled a weak smile, and slowly kept dieing.

"Noooo!" Momo yelled. "Izuru try to stay with me!"

He could barely could hear her, and then he slowly started to close his eyes.

"Izuru..."

"Izuru..."

"Izuru.."

"Iz-."

He was gone...

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**Author's note: Wow that was probably the shortest, and the most dramatic chapter yet. Well don't worry, I'll give this story a happy ending. I want the people who review, to make a guess on what they think is going to happen. This isn't the last chapter, most likely the next will be the last T_T Well please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Hello! This...is the last chapter! Sorry it took so long, it needed to be perfect lol, so I took my time. :,( Well I'm proud to say that this is finished! But also sad, cause it was fun on this journey. Well...hErE iT Is ChApTeR 8! **

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Momo shouted at the top of her lungs.

She had felt his heart stop, and her's as well.

She was crying and shouting uncontrollably.

Her man, her son's father, the love of her life...was gone...

She didn't know what to think, how to feel, what to say. A wave of emotion, crashed down on her like a tsunami.

Suddenly Rukia came running in, out of breath.

"Momo, what happened!" She asked concerned.

Momo looked at Rukia her face horrified, and drenched in tears. Then she looked back at the lifeless Izuru.

Rukia's eyes had widened in comprehension.

_Oh no! Izuru's...DEAD! And it's all my fault! What should I do? How can you bring somebody back to life? Can you? If you can...how? _

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted, by Unohana busting in through the door.

"What hap-...oh no...what happened?" She asked.

Rukia looked at Unohana, then looked back at the horrified Momo, and Izuru's body.

"Is he-...you know." Unohana whispered.

"Yeah." Rukia whispered back.

"Oh..." She said while looking at the floor.

"Rukia." Unohana started.

"Hm?" Rukia asked.

"I'll try to bring Izuru back, and you can try to calm down Momo." She said quickly, and walked over to Momo, and Izuru's body.

_Oh thanks Unohana. You leave me with the wolfs! _

Rukia slowly walked over to Momo. Unohana was trying to get Momo to let go of Izuru's body, but she wouldn't budge. So Rukia decided to take a shot at it.

"Momo, you need to give Izuru to Unohana, so she can bring him back." Rukia said slowly.

Momo looked up at Rukia with her big brown eyes, full of tears.

"How, Rukia? How could you possibly bring him back?" She asked, her voice trembling.

"Well if you'll let Unohana treat him, then maybe she can bring him back." Rukia said sympathetically.

"Exactly, _maybe_! Maybe! Rukia, there's no guarantee that I'm going to get him back!" She stressed.

"But if you don't try, then you'll never know if he could've been saved." She said.

Momo looked down, then at Izuru's body.

_She's right. Izuru would go out of his way to save me if I had died. I'll do the same for him. I'll try anything to get him back, if not for me, then for our son. _

She looked down at her belly, then at Izuru.

"Okay." She said glumly. "But I'm not leaving his side, AT ALL!" She said demanded.

"I wont make you." Unohana said with a smile.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx **

Five hours of surgery, and Momo didn't leave his side, not once.

Five hours of surgery, and no improvement.

Nothing changed.

Momo'seye lids were weighing on her like a ton of bricks. She was exhausted, but she wouldn't let herself fall asleep.

"Is he doing any better?" Momo asked in a yawn.

Unohana looked at her with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Momo..." Unohana trailed off.

Momo looked at the ground, and tears were forming in her eyes.

**XxXxXxXxXx **

Rukia lied down on her bed, just thinking of how she could possibly bring Izuru back.

_How? How can I possibly bring him back...clips! _

**XxXxXxXx **

All of a sudden Rukia came barging in the operation room, and out of breath.

"I got it! I got it!" Rukia said out of breath.

Momo looked up at Rukia with hopeful eyes.

"Did you find away to bring Izuru back to life!" Momo said hopeful.

"Yes!" Rukia said happily.

"Really!" Momo squeaked hapily.

"Yes!" Rukia squeaked.

"Well! What are you waiting for! Do it!" Momo shouted.

"Orihime!" Rukia shouted behind her.

After she had said that, Orihime had came in.

"Hi, Momo." She said softly.

"Hi. Can you really bring him back!" She asked eager for an answer.

"Yes, but there's a risk..." She trailed off.

"A risk!" Momo shouted.

"Yes..."

"What kind of risk?"

"Well, the only risk is...he could lose his memory..." She said slowly.

"WHAT!" She shouted.

"I-I'm sorry." Orihime stuttered.

"D-do you still want me to do it?" She asked.

Momo thought about it. She thought about how if he was alive again, and he didn't lose his memory. How wonderful life would be. Him, her, and their son. How they would all live happy together, and Izuru and her would raise Luke to be a wonderful man. How Luke would have a wonderful life with mommy _and _daddy. How...how happy she would be to have her husband back, her lover back, her bestfriend...

But then, what if he forgot. What if he didn't feel the love he had felt for her when he had his memory. What if he didn't love her and he loved someone else instead. What if he got scared and didn't want to see her or his baby ever again.

"Yes..." She said while looking at Izuru.

"Okay." Orihime said slowly.

After that being said, Orihime slowly walked over to Izuru's bed side, and chanted for her healing clips to come out and bring him back.

Slowly, but surly you could see the life coming back into Izuru's eyes.

Momo's eye's lit up, as she saw him start to move.

About ten minutes later, Izuru was back and all his wounds were healed. He was as good as new.

"Izuru!" Momo said happily, and started to hug him.

He didn't hug back...

"Izuru..." She said while getting off of him.

Her eyebrow's pulled together.

"Izuru what's wrong?" She asked.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"What?" She asked.

"Um?" He asked.

"Y-you know who I am, right?" She asked.

"Should I?" He asked.

Her eyes suddenly began to fill with tears, her worst fear had happened.

He forgot...

"Y-you mean you don't remember me?" She asked.

"No." He said slowly.

She looked down sadly.

"But, you are very pretty." He added.

She smiled, and blushed.

''B-but I can see you already have someone." He said while looking at the floor.

"No! I don't have anyone!" She said quickly.

"B-but, your pregnant, and you have a ring-" She cut him off.

"No! I-I mean yes but...this is going to sound crazy.." She started.

_Oh no what is she doing_!

Rukia thought.

"Your my husband, and my baby's father." She said quickly.

"What!" He asked confused.

"It's true!" She shouted.

"You need help. Maybe a mental hospital." He suggested.

She looked at him hurt, and desperate.

"No! You have to listin to me Izuru!" She started.

"I don't want to hear it!" He shouted. "And stop calling me Izuru! That's not my name!"

After he had shouted that to her, he stormed out of the hospital. Leaving Momo there in tears.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx **

Momo had not stopped crying for days. She just kept going, and going.

She was depressed, and hurt.

Through all this time, Rangiku and Rukia were by her side, wiping her tears.

It was the end of the month, and the baby was expected any day now, but Momo didn't want to think about that.

It would make her think of other things, and that would make her depression worse.

**XxXxXxXx **

Izuru didn't know anything, except that he was staying away from Momo.

Hisagi made it a point to become his bestfriend first before any one else could.

So for now Izuru was staying over Hisagi's.

**XxXxXxXx **

In the middle of the night, Momo had felt a type of wetness 'down there'. She knew it was time. She dreaded it.

She calmly got up, and called Rangiku and Rukia.

They took her to the hospital.

"Momo," Rangiku started. "Would you like to invite Izuru?" She asked softly.

"It doesn't matter, he wont come anyway." She said sadly.

Rangiku looked at the hurt girl with sad eyes.

A few minutes later, Rangiku said she needed to go to the bathroom.

When she got outside, she got her phone out and called Hisagi.

"Hello?" Hisagi asked.

"Hey." She whispered.

"What's up?" He asked in a sleepy tone.

"Momo's water broke, and she's going to give birth." She explained.

"Oh that's great, I think..." He said unsure.

"Yeah, you think you could come. Oh and make sure Izuru comes too. Thanks bye!" She said all in one breath, then hung up.

**XxXxXxXxXx **

"Hey, Izuru I'm going out. You wanna come?" Hisagi asked.

"Where are you going?" Izuru asked.

"My friend's having a baby." He said coolly.

"Oh cool, sure." Izuru said.

**XxXxXxXx **

When Izuru and Hisagi had gotten in, she was just about done giving birth.

They just needed to cut the umbilical cord.

When Izuru saw Momo holding her baby, his eyes widened, and he...remembered.

"T-that's my...baby, and my wife. That's my baby and wife! THAT'S MY BABY AND WIFE!" He shouted happily.

He grabbed Hisagi's shoulders and shook him.

"That's my baby and wife!" He shouted in his face.

"I know, go hold your baby." He said.

Izuru quickly let go of his shoulders and ran to his wife and baby.

"Momo! Luke!" Izuru shouted.

Momo looked at him confused.

"Izuru?" She asked.

"Who else?" He asked.

She smiled happily, and almost cried in relief.

"Oh my Izuru!" After she had said that she wouldn't stop kissing him.

He kissed back.

"Izuru, do you want to hold your son?" She asked almost in tears.

"Yeah." He said nervously.

She gave him the baby.

Luke was so small compared to his father.

_He's so light, and so delicate. I-I'm a father. H-he's my son. _

He looked at his son, and shed a tear.

**THE END... **

**EPILOGUE: **

Ten years have passed, and little Luke wasn't so little anymore. It was his first day in the academy, and he was excited, his parents were nervous.

"It's Luke's first day of school." Momo said.

"Yeah, they grow up so fast." Izuru said with a sad smile.

_It's my first day. I hope I'll be popular. Hey there's a pretty girl. I'll go talk to her. _

Little 4'6, 78 lbs, brown hair, blue eyed, Luke approached a attractive girl.

"Hi." He said.

She just gave him a dirty look.

"M-my names Luke." He said, then stuck his hand out.

She just laughed at him.

The suddenly before he could comprehend, he got shoved into a locker.

"Ouff."

He got punched in his stomach by a much much bigger boy.

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that, little bitch!" He shouted, as he put his arm around the girl.

They both laughed and walked away.

He was bleeding from his mouth, then the bell rang, and instantly the hall was cleared.

Except for little Luke.

"Are you okay?" A female voice asked. "Ye-yeah I think so." He said.

"Well I wouldn't talk to Brittany again." She said.

"Mmhm." he said, while getting up.

He started to walk away.

"Are you new?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"What's your name?"

"Luke."

"I'm Jenni..."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello! It's the end :,( well I will be making a sequel! The epilogue was just a little quick taste of the sequel. The sequel's mainly on the growing up of Luke. But I hope you liked how I finished it. I think I did a good job, tell me what you think! Now I would like to thank ShadowDemonQueen97 for the continued support, and the wonderful feedback! Thank you! :3 :D XD :P :x :**


End file.
